


Bound by a tragic fate

by Dhampir10



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg - Freeform, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/pseuds/Dhampir10





	Bound by a tragic fate

Yennefer não sabia dizer quanto tempo lutou contra aquele sentimento, o medo de que tudo que um sentia pelo o outro fosse apenas um feitiço, ou que seu amor não fosse correspondido quando se livrasse do feitiço. Mesmo diante do medo, ela fez, eles derrotaram o Djinn juntos e não estavam ligados pelo último desejo.

Mas ainda estavam conectados, não apenas por amor, mas por Ciri.

Geralt havia partido com a missão de trazê-la para casa novamente e depois derrotariam a Caçada Selvagem, garantir que Ciri não precisasse fugir nunca mais.

Seus dias haviam se resumido em esperar em Kaer Morhen o Bruxo voltar, escutar Vasemir pedir para Eskel e Lambert arrumarem algo e sendo ignorado na maioria das vezes. E assegurar que Avallac'h não morresse... ainda.

Definitivamente a Feiticeira não havia sido feita para sentar e esperar como uma dama, essa não era Yennefer of Vengerberg. Mas naquele momento suas mãos estavam atadas, qualquer uso de magia para encontrar Ciri ou ajudar Geralt poderiam colocá-los em perigo.

Vasemir lá embaixo cuidava dos cavalos, Avallac’h descansava e não fazia ideia onde Eskel e Lambert estavam – ambos bruxos tinham o hábito de sumir –, mas não era importante para Yennefer.

Conseguia imaginar Ciri treinando, dando o seu melhor, Geralt observando e passando instruções e depois Ciri reclamando de algo. Não deveria ser diferente do tempo que ambas compartilharam no Templo de Melitele.

O cavalo começara a ficar nervoso, Yen sabia o que aquilo poderia ser, um portal.

Poderia imaginar a Caçada Selvagem chegando mais cedo para batalha ou algum aliado, mas não esperava Geralt utilizando um portal – Portais estavam na lista das coisas que ele mais odiava –. Mas lá estava o bruxo ao lado de… Ciri…

Apenas correu, descendo as escadas de Kaer Morhen.

— CIRI!

Um abraço forte em Ciri, um abraço que jogava um pedaço das preocupações para longe, que enchia seu coração de felicidade. Lá estava sua garotinha, agora uma mulher, em seus braços novamente. Queria apenas protegê-la.

Se afastou, sendo capaz de analisar melhor a garota. Os olhos grandes e verdes, a cicatriz no olho esquerdo, o cabelo branco preso.

— Você ficou linda. — A garota corou.

A puxou novamente para um abraço, nenhum abraço seria o suficiente para compensar o tempo que ficaram afastadas.

— Nenhum motivo para ficarmos aqui. Vamos encontrar os outros. — Vasemir trouxeram ambas para a realidade.

Ciri olhou melhor para o trio.

— Vocês não mudaram nada. Cada um de vocês… iguais ao que eu me lembrava. — Ciri comentou.

Yennefer olhou para Geralt, um pequeno sorriso estava no rosto do bruxo, que logo se tornou confusão pelo olhar da Feiticeira.

— O quê?

Tudo parecia certo naquele momento. Ela, Geralt e Ciri, uma família reunida novamente.

Ela o beijou e ele devolveu o beijo. Ambos estavam onde queriam estar.

Um dia eles foram conectados por um desejo, algo que um dia pareceu uma maldição.

Mas agora estavam ligados por algo mais forte, por Ciri... por amor.


End file.
